Discussion:Tout le monde adore le disco/@comment-5372485-20130611161233/@comment-5372485-20130611235516
Here we go again (--> 1973 de James Blunt ^^). Vu le Hell to the no de Mercedes hier xD. Je l'ai d'ailleurs rajouté hier en anecdote sur la page du 1x01 ! =P. Alors cet épisode est vraiment bien. Du genre vraiment. L’humour est tellement bon ! *_*. Bien placé avec des répliques de qualité du genre « Get a room » par San’ ou le coup du « It’s very gay » par Kurt m’a faite explosée de rire tellement c’était ironique ! X’D. Le coup aussi, dans le bureau de Sue, quand cette dernière qualifie ses trois Cheerios d’espionnes et où tu vois que Quinn se rassure en se disant qu’elle pourra être plus proche de Finn et là, t’as Sue qui lui dit clairement qu’elle en a strictement rien à faire de ce point ! X’D. Franchement, ça fait du bien de retrouver un épisode tel que celui-là. L’apparition de Jacob Ben Israel. Civilisé pendant la partie avec les gars mais dès qu’il s’approche (en faisant le pingouin d’ailleurs, c’était assez perturbant xD) de Rachel, il commence déjà à me faire flipper celui-là… Sinon, on découvre un peu plus le caractère de Quinn et ça, ça m’a beaucoup plu. Son caractère « Reine des glaces », manipulateur et calculateur dont on devine qu’il n’est qu’une façade te donne envie d’en savoir plus sur son compte. Juste son entichement pour Finn qui fait un peu trop désespérée mais pour l’instant, ça passe ! xD. Après, il y a Terri. Et elle, je trouve qu’elle veut le beurre et l’argent du beurre. Elle fait capricieuse sur elle. Recevoir sans vraiment rien donner en échange au contraire de ce qu’elle proclame. Will doit se taper deux boulots tout ça pour des « caprices » alors qu’elle, elle ne veut (j’ai volontairement pas dit « ne peut » car si elle voulait, elle pourrait) pas travailler plus que quelques heures par semaine. Et le coup de cacher le faux bébé n’a fait que renforcer mon désespoir à son égard. Donc oui, trop de scènes entre Will et Terri mais comparé à une certaine saison qui va suivre, cette intrigue a au moins le mérite d’être assez intéressante et de se poursuivre au fil des épisodes (de la continuité dans Glee *_*). Après, il y a la guerre Sue/Will. Et j’ai beaucoup aimé le sourire en coin de Sue en début d’épisode qui a l’air de se dire qu’elle a enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa taille et qui n’abandonnera pas aussi facilement que les autres. Et oui, les réparties et le clash Sue / Will sont vraiment bien gérés. Le fait que Sue soit entièrement méchante et pas une fois pour le Glee Club, une fois contre doit jouer dans le fait que je me suis bien marrée devant ! ^^’. Au niveau du Finchel, c’était bien amené même si franchement, Rachel est d’un ennui quand elle parle ! Tout du moins quand elle commence à parler des bienfaits des arts. D’accord, elle a raison mais c’est ch*ant à écouter... Mais /!\ à la petite révélation freezienne : je trouve que Rachel ne s’habille pas si mal que ça. Sauf ces espèces de chaussettes de foot mais sinon, ça passe, je trouve. Bon pas toute sa garde-robe évidemment mais certains trucs passent carrément. Et je ne pense être la seule à avoir remarqué que ces jupes sont vraiment courtes par contre... Et au niveau du Wemma, j’ai complètement adhéré à la scène de la craie ! *-*. De même qu’à ce flirt permanent entre eux d’ailleurs… Au niveau de l’interprétation des musiques, c’est simple, j’ai tout aimé. Hum, sauf « All By Myself » mais elle a eu au moins le mérite de bien me faire rire ! X’D. Mention spéciale à « I Say A Little Prayer » devant laquelle je fangirl’ totalement ! *_*. D’ailleurs, UT powaaa ! *_*. Cette amitié est juste excellente ! San’, le bras droit de Quinn (métaphoriquement, elle était à droite et un peu en retrait de Quinn au départ de la chanson). Et oui, je revendique entièement apprécier le disco donc Le Freak m'a plutôt plu ! ^^'. "Everybody loves disco !" comme disait Schue. Et quoi quoi quoi ? Que lis-je ? C'est quoi ton délire sur la brosse à cheveux ? O_o. Je crois que demain (tout à l'heure est plus approprié vu l'heure...), il y a deux ou trois trucs dont on devra parler toutes les deux ! X'D. Et hop, fin de ce "petit" commentaire sur un épisode que j'ai pris plaisir à regarder et à redécouvrir ! *_*. thumb|left|180pxthumb|180px